monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24965182-20140805173457/@comment-25168252-20140806045544
Kolechian President: I see, now the Socialist Humanist Republic of Oceania represenative will speak. SHRO Represenative: *ahem* Now Mr. President, surely you must know the root of the situation of your country as of today. As you now know, your country as well as your people is suffering unemployment, famine, lack of healthcare, economic implosion, the list can go on. They claim that they have the resources to help your nation carry on, however, is it really true what they say? Let's take a look a few years back. Mr. President, you know that the demon lord is losing their territory on the human realm and the war effort on their end nearly consumed 50% of their resources then. So with that said, the Demon Lord won't even care for your well being, but instead your own resources to keep their dying nations heart beating, which I assure you, won't last long. You see, with joining the Socialist Humanist Republic of Oceania, not only will your country be recognized, but also gain a HUGE boost in technology, healthcare, infrastructure, economical boosts, again it go on and on. As you know, the Demon Realm as well as their "people" is FAR behind the technological timeline. Magic is extrememly outdated and is very exhausting when used, and possibly can kill you if not perfected. We want to prevent more human lives from being taken away from families and loved ones, so that we know that they can be happy as well as everyone else. If by joining the SHRO, we promise you that you can still keep your nation as well as your sovereignty AND can gain so much in so many benefits. Medicine... The most important thing whether it be the common cold or Demonic Energy Infection. With the help of smart human minds combined, we managed to make a breakthrough in science like never before. Economy, money, etc... You see, to have a nation as well as you know, you need money. It really simple of how things work, we give you as much as you need to kickstart this ecomony back up and prosper as you once were. Technology... You see Mr. President, like science and medicine, with the combination of smart minds, we were able to create so MANY things, such as a printing press for books in schools, assembly lines for faster production, and cameras, as I said, the possibilities are endless. Magic, which the demons still use, is very risky and very outdated that we just need to forget about it. Military... The backbone of every nation, you see Mr. President, according to your statistics, your military serves well in numbers, but your technology is falling behind. Like a wooden sword vs a steel one. However, the SHRO is capable of not only new recruits, but new technology such as our new Sub-Machine Guns and Semi Auto Rifles which, if you join, we can gladly give them to you. Sea travel... Another important aspect in a nation such as yours. You see, there is one thing he is right about, is that the Goddess of the sea is sided with the Demon Lord and causes problems within our seas. However, we have a solution... Canals, artifical man made rivers, MADE to transport goods from point A to Z. These canals can make trade easier and can boost both of our economies. Fabrics... They say they can use Arachne Silk for their cloth. However, look at it this way. Say you wear a sweater made of Arachne Silk, what you are basically wearing is defacation of spiders, and what creates defacation? Consumed food. (People in the room begin to throw up...) So you see, we have discovered this NEW cloth called "cotton." It is grown from the ground up and is picked and easier to make clothing out of. It's cheap, durable, long lasting AND can grow in warm environments which we of course have. So what do you say Mr. President? Would you join a dying nation comprised of demons? Or one that can offer REAL help with people civilised.